


Работорговец

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он фурнитур с невероятной особенностью. Он занимается странным бизнесом. Он выходит из дома только по ночам. Почему в его двери стучит так много людей?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Работорговец

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке Pale Fire. Она просила:  
> \- Гай/Ясон Минк, Катце/Кяру, Катце/Дэррил, Хэзалл/Кириэ   
> \- психологичка с обоснованием, экшн, гонзо-стиль, драма   
> \- соответствие канону, психологическая достоверность, без насилия, все живы

У этого парня не было глаз. От одного виска до другого на уровне глазниц проходил по-своему даже красивый, аккуратный, прямой розовый шрам. Веки были так вдавлены внутрь, что становилось ясно: под ними - пусто.  
Мальчишку привел мне Деррил. Пет был напуган и жался к фурнитуру, вздрагивая от любого громкого звука. Ему явно было меньше 17-ти, лет 14, не больше. Для некоторых блонди слепой пет, да еще с таким "украшением", был бы настоящим подарком.  
Деррил вытолкнул мальчишку на середину комнаты. Тот, очутившись без поддержки, затрясся всем телом и как-то съежился, обхватив худенькие плечи руками.   
\- Господин Керр велел сбыть его в "Раная Уго", - сухо сообщил Деррил. - Но я подумал, что ты можешь заработать на нем больше, продав в частную коллекцию. Я могу уступить тебе его за 200 тысяч кредитов.  
Стандартная цена пета в таком борделе - 160 тысяч кредитов. Видимо, Деррил решил подзаработать. Я не стал спорить, только кивнул. Что ж, он имеет право. Сейчас он, конечно, на полном обеспечении Берена Керра, но век фурнитура недолог, и о будущем тоже надо думать.  
\- Почему Керр решил от него избавиться?  
Деррил дернул плечами:  
\- Керр надеялся, что слепота мальчишки будет компенсирована другими чувствами. Слухом, например. Повышенной тактильной чувствительностью. Но мальчишка, видимо, слишком поздно потерял зрение и не смог приспособиться. Керру не понравился пет, который всего боится и наносит вред другим петам.  
Все было ясно. Оставалось только надеяться, что увечье мальчику причинили не специально. Хотя какое мне должно быть до этого дело?

Когда за Деррилом закрылась дверь, я обернулся к мальчику:  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Эл... Элдис.  
\- Успокойся, Элдис. Здесь тебя никто не тронет. Все будет хорошо.   
Мальчишка усиленно кивал, но наверняка не верил ни одному моему слову. У меня создалось впечатление, что психика у парня тоже повреждена. Ладно, с этим медики справятся. А вот глаза Элу вернуть будет гораздо сложнее. Насколько я знал, даже с нашим уровнем развития медицины операции по пересадке глаз в половине случаев проходили неудачно.   
Ладно, обо всем этом я мог подумать позже, а пока осталось решить кое-какие организационные вопросы. Я провел Элдиса в его комнату, она одна оставалась незанятой. Это значило, что партия петов сформирована и готова к отправке.  
Мальчик стоял посередине комнаты, боясь шевельнуться. Я подошел сзади и взял его за плечи. Бедняга ощутимо вздрогнул. Я тихо сказал, стараясь громкостью голоса не напугать пета:  
\- Это твоя комната. Пока ты в ней побудешь один, без компании. Возможно, потом я к тебе кого-нибудь подселю, а пока справляйся сам.  
Я подвел Элдиса к кровати и усадил на нее. Затем сел рядом и начал рассказывать:   
\- Эта комната небольшая. На полу ковер, так что если ты споткнешься, он смягчит падение. Справа от тебя трюмо, будь осторожен, не разбей его...  
Я еще долго объяснял, как пользоваться ванной, а потом мальчик, наконец, робко подал голос:  
\- Господин Ледо, почему вы сами мне это объясняете? Разве у вас нет фурнитура?  
Я засмеялся:  
\- А я сам себе фурнитур. Без всяких шуток, Элдис. Несколько лет назад я был мебелью одного очень важного блонди. Такого важного, что твой бывший хозяин называл бы его "господином".  
Я закрыл мальчишку одного в комнате, а сам отправился в свой кабинет. Оставалось уйма важных дел. На днях мне предстояло отправить нескольких своих подопечных заказчику, и нужно было обеспечить безопасность транспортировки. Связываясь с необходимыми людьми, я с досадой подумал, что слишком много человек вовлечено в мой небезопасный бизнес. Из-за отказа одного звена этой цепи может рухнуть вся система. Но больше всего меня пугала возможность, что кто-то может сопоставить факты и догадаться, в чем же состоит истинная подоплека моего бизнеса. Впрочем, времени пугать себя подобной перспективой у меня не было. Нужно было выверить каждую деталь, чтобы очередная транспортировка ни в коем случае не сорвалась. Последним я связался с начальником грузового космопорта Фаратом. После разговора с ним я откинулся на спинку кресла, еще раз прокручивая в голове все детали и удостоверяясь, что ничего не забыл. И при этом не заметил, как заснул.

И в первый раз за долгое время мне приснился кошмар. Кровь. Кровь на полу, на стенах, на мебели. Красные отпечатки маленьких ладошек на ковре, алая полоса, как будто кого-то тащили волоком. Я шел по кровавым следам, машинально открывая многочисленные двери. И в последней комнате увидел чудовище. Прекрасное чудовище с длинными белокурыми волосами и безумными глазами. Идеальных очертаний рот открыт в немом вопле, губы измазаны... нет, не красной краской... Чудовище видит меня и ползет по направлению ко мне...  
Я сел, моментально проснувшись от ужаса. Меня колотило, тело покрыл холодный пот. Мне давно не снился этот сон, почему же он снова вернулся? Может быть, мальчик без глаз стал тому причиной?

Дрожа от только что пережитого ужаса, я встал и пошел в ванную. Там я ополоснул лицо ледяной водой, и мои возмущенные чувства вернулись к реальности. Из зеркала на меня глядело лицо, в котором я с трудом узнавал свое. Покрасневшие воспаленные глаза, обведенные темными кругами, запавшие щеки, заострившиеся скулы, пересохшие губы… Только синяя шевелюра, как всегда, в идеальном порядке. В любом случае, любой из отвешивавших мне комплименты и говоривших, что мне надо было стать петом, а не фурнитуром, сейчас бы отказался от своих слов.   
Я взял с полки у зеркала пузырек с волшебными таблетками, закинул в рот сразу пять штук, дошел до кровати и рухнул на нее. Я проспал без сновидений почти сутки. А встав, принялся за работу, стараясь не вспоминать о том, что мне приснилось. Старался я вполне удачно: мой кошмар больше не возвращался, он просто не мог найти места в моем перегруженном работой мозгу.

Кроме подготовки к транспортировке очередной партии петов «заказчику», у меня была еще масса забот. И одной из них стал Элдис. Парнишка немного оттаял, казалось, подзабыл ужасы, пережитые у господина Керра. Он начал довольно свободно общаться со мной. Но однажды я стал свидетелем дикой сцены. В столовой Элдис неаккуратно повернулся и выбил тарелку с десертом у другого купленного мной пета, Йезу. Йезу, 18-летний парень без левого уха (результат «хозяйской ласки»), гневно вскрикнул. Элдис замер, втянув голову в плечи. Затем быстро подошел на звук голоса, нащупал плечи Йезу, соскользнул руками вниз по бедрам, взялся за колени Йезу, опустился перед парнем на пол и стал вылизывать ему ботинки. Меня передернуло от отвращения. Йезу замотал зеленоволосой головой, пытаясь понять, что происходит. А Элдис приговаривал: «Простите меня, умоляю!» Йезу разрыдался, я схватил Элдиса за шкирку и потащил в его комнату. Там я с огромным удовольствием отшлепал мальчишку по пухлой попке, приговаривая:  
\- Никогда, слышишь, никогда больше так не делай! Если я еще хоть раз увижу что-то подобное, отхлестаю так, что неделю лежать будешь! Понял?  
Задыхающимся голосом Элдис спросил:  
\- Зачем вам утруждать себя, вы же можете надеть на меня кольцо пета?  
Я машинально схватился за ID-кольцо, висящее у меня на груди. Тут же отдернул руку, но через секунду опять сжал кольцо в ладони: Элдис все равно не мог увидеть меня в минуту этой слабости.  
\- Ненавижу, когда людей окольцовывают, - глухо ответил я. 

Я принялся перевоспитывать Элдиса. Отучить его от рабских привычек, выработанных в доме Керра, оказалось очень непросто. Но я старался. Особые надежды я возлагал на обучение мальчика чтению, для этого специально приобрел монитор для слепых. С помощью особого излучения монитор формировал в мозгу у слепца определенный образ – таким способом тот мог «видеть» изображенное на экране. Элдис словно прилип к монитору, когда я впервые принес его.  
\- Я могу видеть! – сказал он дрожащим голосом. Наверное, он бы разрыдался, но операция повредила ему слезные железы – плакать он не мог.  
Через час я оторвал мальчишку от монитора – как предупредил продавец, долго засиживаться за компьютером слепому было нельзя, необходимо давать мозгу отдохнуть. Я объяснил это рассерженно зашипевшему Элдису. Пет помолчал и спросил:  
\- Почему вы так заботитесь обо мне, господин Ледо?  
Я фыркнул и ушел от ответа:  
\- Не только я ведь…

В самом деле, как оказалось, еще один человек беспокоился о мальчишке. Я узнал об этом, когда однажды кто-то условным кодом позвонил мне в дверь. Я открыл ее, не спрашивая, кто: такой код знали лишь самые нужные мне люди.  
Это был Деррил. Он пришел один, как ни странно. Я вопросительно смотрел на него, не собираясь пускать внутрь помещения.  
Парень мялся на пороге, пока я спокойно рассматривал его все еще тонкое лицо, смущенное и странно растерянное, как будто он сам не верил, будто пришел ко мне.  
\- Эдвин, - наконец пробормотал он, - я хотел спросить тебя, Эдвин. Тот мальчик... ну, которого я привел тебе неделю назад... ты уже продал его?  
\- Ты хочешь выкупить его обратно? - сухо осведомился я. - Поступило более выгодное предложение?  
Деррил мотнул головой так резко, что темные пряди хлестнули его по щекам:  
\- Нет. Я бы хотел... Эдвин, я бы хотел узнать... - и тут в его голосе прозвучала странная нежность. - Там, где он сейчас, с ним хорошо обращаются?  
Десять тысяч раз «ха». Неужели он правда думал, что я ему расскажу? Не знаю, чей он там шпион, но действовал он очень топорно.  
\- Понятия не имею, как с ним обращаются, мое дело продать мальчишку подороже, - сухо ответил я. – Ты же в курсе, товар редкий, но порченый, мало находится желающих. Так что я не собираюсь рассказывать тебе о своих каналах сбыта. Проваливай по своим делам.  
Но Деррил не ушел – он еще около десяти минут не оставлял меня в покое, требуя рассказать, что с Элдисом. В конце концов я взбесился и вытолкал его за дверь. Зря я, конечно, вспылил, но иногда нервы сдают. 

После этого визита я немедленно отправился к слепому пету. Я вошел в комнату Элдиса, тот сидел на кровати и напряженно прислушивался к звукам, которые я создавал своими движениями. Голова наклонена, шея трогательна вытянута: мальчик был настороже, словно испуганный котенок.  
\- Успокойся, - я погладил его по шее, круговым движением скользнул по острым лопаткам. Мальчик ощутимо вздрогнул, дернувшись всем телом. – Это был всего лишь Деррил.  
\- Деррил? – в голосе Элдиса слышалось облегчение. – Деррил хороший. Он обещал позаботиться обо мне.  
«Да, - подумал я мрачно. – Хороший Деррил загнал мне тебя за цену, которую вряд ли бы кто дал за подержанный компьютер». А вслух сказал:  
\- Ладно, Эл, давай-ка поговорим немного о том, куда ты вскоре поедешь…

Я надеялся, что больше никогда не увижу Деррила, и он не поселит больше в моей душе тот раздрай, который ему уже удалось привнести своим визитом. Я не мог понять, как мне относиться к этому смазливенькому мальчишке, поэтому надеялся, что он не окажется у меня на пути снова. Надеялся я зря. Не успел я вновь с головой окунуться в подготовку очередного транспортного рейса, как на моем пороге снова возник Деррил. Это случилось поздним вечером, когда я уже объявил отбой в своем гареме. Причем пришел парень не один, и это меня напрягло больше всего. Потому что заплаканная мордашка Деррила пялилась на меня из-за широких плеч бывшего фурнитура по имени Катце.

Сперва я даже не поверил своим глазам. Катце, признанный лидер черного рынка Амой, пришел ко мне? Но пока я пытался проморгаться и тысячу раз ущипнуть себя за руку, Катце оттеснил меня дальше в коридор и закрыл дверь. Деррила он бережно подталкивал перед собой, обнимая его одной рукой за плечи.   
Катце всегда был прямолинейным человеком, поэтому сразу же приступил к делу:  
\- Эдвин, я хочу, чтобы ты взял Деррила себе.  
Мои мозги сразу же съехали набекрень от неожиданности. Я не мог понять, что происходит.   
\- С какой стати? – пробормотал я. – Мне не нужен фурнитур господина Керра, я не хочу проблем.  
Катце разглядывал меня внимательно своими кошачьими карими глазами. Деррил тихо хныкал ему в плечо. Меня почему-то охватила злоба на него – он-то может плакать, а Элдис неспособен даже на это.  
\- Эдвин, ты разве не знал, что стал настоящей легендой? – спросил меня тихо Катце. - В Танагуре говорят: если хочешь исчезнуть, иди к Ледо.  
Я остолбенел. Вот что значит не высовывать носа из своего укрытия. Я и понятия не имел, какую репутацию приобрел. Но своего удивления я не выказал, только спросил:  
\- Так зачем же прятаться фурнитуру господина Керра? Берен разозлился на тебя?  
Вместо мальчика ответил Катце:  
\- Ты знаешь господина Эма?  
Я хмыкнул. Я знал господина Эма очень хорошо. В бытность мою фурнитуром господина Теру, Рауль довольно часто захаживал к нам.  
\- А господина Ясона Минка?  
Это был еще более глупый вопрос – кто же не знал покойного первого консула? Катце и не ждал ответа, он продолжил:  
\- Я в свое время был на контракте у Ясона, как после меня Деррил.   
Это опять же ничего не говорило мне. Немного стало яснее, когда Катце сказал:  
\- Юпитер хочет скрыть обстоятельства смерти Первого консула. Точнее, то, что предшествовало этой смерти, - его связь со своим петом, Рики. Есть приказ уничтожить любое напоминание об этой истории. Деррил был прямым свидетелем всего происходившего в апартаментах господина Минка. 

Деррил был близок к истерике. Он цеплялся за мои руки, умоляя меня спрятать его. А Катце меж тем посвящал меня в подробности. Своим палачом Юпитер выбрала вице-консула, начальника лаборатории нейрокоррекции господина Эма. Рауль Эм последовательно выполнял приказ Юпитер. Уничтожались все, кто каким-то образом был замешан в истории Ясона и Рики. То есть, все неграждане. Петы господина Минка были уже мертвы. Гражданам Амой всего лишь прочищались мозги.  
Это «всего лишь» меня задело. После визита в царство Рауля Эма мало кто оставался нормальным. Для рядовых граждан, не элиты, такие визиты нередко заканчивались смертельным исходом. Впрочем, сказать «всего лишь» было вполне в духе Катце. Таким он был всегда – циником и мизантропом. 

C Катце я раньше практически не пересекался, хотя, можно сказать, вторгся в тот сегмент рынка, который раньше принадлежал исключительно ему. Мы виделись только один раз - когда пару лет назад его громилы доставили меня к нему для личного разговора. Когда с моих глаз сняли повязку, я увидел перед собой очень красивого рыжеволосого мужчину, который прищуренными глазами пристально смотрел на меня. Кто это - мне пояснять не надо было. Длинный шрам на щеке давно вошел в легенду. Меня в сотый раз обыскали и только после этого развязали руки. Я сделал вид, что растираю затекшие запястья, а сам быстро осматривал помещение, ища пути к отступлению. Осмотр меня не порадовал: бежать было некуда, единственный выход загораживали охранники, с которыми я не справился бы.  
Катце продолжал разглядывать меня. У меня появилось ощущение, что меня измерили, взвесили, а теперь выносят приговор. Я попытался качать права:  
\- Вы соображаете, что делаете? Вы представляете, что бывает за похищение гражданина Амой?  
Катце неприятно улыбнулся:  
\- Да, господин Эдвин у нас обзавелся фамилией. Интересно, как ему, бывшему фурнитуру, это удалось?  
Я промолчал.   
\- Забавно, - усмехнулся Катце. - Глядя на тебя, я бы сказал, что ты бывший пет, а не фурнитур. Слишком уж смазливый. Но вот почему у тебя нет кольца дилера? Это не по правилам.  
Я только хмыкнул:  
\- Мне не нравятся подобные украшения. Я бы даже сказал, что у меня на них аллергия. Кто придумал эту мерзость – ума не приложу.  
Катце подошел ко мне и в элегантном полуобороте так засветил мне по лбу, что перед глазами расплылись цветные круги.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что тебя не устраивают законы, установленные самой Юпитер?  
\- Не устраивают, - буркнул я, потирая лоб. – Мудак железнорукий.  
И тут он громко рассмеялся, и ржал долго, почти до слез. А просмеявшись, объявил:  
\- Ты мне нравишься, Эдвин Ледо. Юпитер с тобой и твоими тайнами. Нам надо кое-что обговорить, чтобы ты не лез в мой бизнес.

Обговаривать оказалось особенно нечего. Мои интересы с интересами Катце практически не пересекались. Я специализировался исключительно на бракованных и вышедших из возраста петах, а также впавших в немилость фурнитурах. К клиентам Катце я тоже не лез – у меня были свои покупатели. Убедившись в этом, рыжий дилер подобрел еще больше, и в конце концов мы с ним даже распили бутылочку стаута.  
И вот этот парень – известный, достаточно могущественный, вполне обеспеченный – пришел ко мне с просьбой.  
\- Так почему именно ко мне? – не унимался я. – Катце, ты бы превосходно мог спрятать Деррила в Нил Дартс.  
\- Нет, ты не понял, - устало, но терпеливо принялся объяснять ред. – В Нил Дартс можно спрятаться. А ему нужно исчезнуть. Поскольку на него объявили такую охоту, что полиция не погнушается спуститься в лабиринт.  
Тогда я сложил руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что не собираюсь двигаться с места:  
\- Я ничего не сделаю, пока не узнаю, что ужасного натворили первый консул и его монгрел.  
И тогда Катце рассказал мне сказку. Историю вроде тех, которые петы рассказывают друг другу в академии. О том, что они попадут к доброму хозяину, который будет заботиться о них, любить их, а потом не продаст в бордель и не вышвырнет на улицы Кереса, а обеспечит им существование где-нибудь в Апатии. Мечтам этим никогда не суждено будет сбыться, но эти дети еще об этом не знают. И они засыпают с улыбками на губах.  
И вот одна из этих безумных историй воплотилась в жизнь. Естественно, не так красиво и безоблачно, вся грязь существовавшей системы налипла на нее. Но из сухого рассказа Катце я сделал один вывод: блонди тоже могут чувствовать.  
После этого рассказа меня трясло. Мне было плохо физически. Я пожалел, что, как у Элдиса, у меня не отсутствуют слезные железы. Я посмотрел на Катце и Деррила сквозь пелену слез:  
\- Ну почему обязательно замучить человека, чтобы понять, что он – живой?  
Оба фурнитура терпеливо пережидали мою истерику. Впрочем, я сам быстро с ней справился. Я сухо кивнул Катце:   
\- Пусть мальчишка остается. В конце концов, мне необходим помощник.  
Деррил благодарно улыбнулся и тут же обернулся к Катце:  
\- А как же ты? Они и тебя убьют!  
Катце дернул плечом:  
\- Посмотрим. Я не думаю, что Синдикат объявит на меня охоту, я еще слишком полезен им. Если припечет, то я приду сюда.  
\- Погоди, - не понял я, - а ты-то тут причем? Ты ведь уже не был фурнитуром у Ясона, когда у него появился Рики.  
Катце криво усмехнулся:  
\- Это верно. Да только дело в том, что я убил их. Обоих. Вот и все. 

Когда он ушел, я провел Деррила во внутренние комнаты. Свободного места у меня уже не было, все занимали петы, приготовленные к отправке. Поэтому пришлось поместить его в медицинскую комнату. Посмотрев, будет ли там удобно Деррилу, я отправился к себе и лег спать. Но заснуть я не мог – вспоминал богоподобного Ясона Минка и думал, что тяжело придется господину Эму вычистить память у такой кучи людей. Наверняка эту историю передавали из уст в уста почти все жители Амой. Кроме меня…

Я ничего не знал. Несколько лет я существовал в замкнутом пространстве, ограничивавшемся моим собственным домом в Апатии. Отсюда я вел деловые переговоры, сюда приглашал партнеров. Только когда мне нужно было транспортировать очередную партию петов, я изредка выезжал на космодром. И происходило это, в основном, по ночам. Такова была специфика моего бизнеса. Вопреки распространенному мнению обо мне, как о работорговце, я не посещал аукционы петов - их приводили прямо сюда те, кто жаждал сбыть залежавшийся или бракованный товар. Днем я не мог выходить в город. Да, я ненавидел сложившуюся на Амой систему. Меня выворачивало, когда я замечал на улицах бывших петов, уже слишком взрослых, чтобы удовлетворять вуайеристские наклонности "хозяев жизни". Юноши жались по углам и предлагали всем встречным свои отощавшие от недоедания, покрытые синяками тела. Меня тошнило от ярких вывесок борделей, реклама которых обещала, что клиентам будет разрешено все, что угодно. Да, я был одним из винтиков этой системы, но и себя я ненавидел тоже. И поэтому я решил делать то, что я делаю. Юпитер опутала всю планету миллионом незримых нитей – правилами, законами, традициями. Разорвавший хотя бы одну из них становился преступником. Посягнувший на большее был смертником. Я же хотел уничтожить их все и стать богом.  
Я усмехнулся себе под нос. О да, божок местного масштаба. Ухитрился стать фурнитуром, сохранив себе хрен, и решил, что ему все можно. Я обхватил подушку руками и принялся про себя считать деревца в парке. Через некоторое время все эти деревца порыжели, обрели ноги и лукавые рожицы.  
Эта странная история не давала мне покоя. И волновала меня не столько погибшая пара - я уверен, в иной жизни они, наконец, обрели возможность любить друг друга. Что-то было не так. Через некоторое время я понял. Деррил. И причина его «увольнения» из апартаментов Ясона. Он хотел освободить Рики. Этот поступок у меня никак не связывался с образом Деррила, продавшего мне безглазого пета.

Я плюнул на сон и отправился в лазарет. Деррил уже спал, свернувшись калачиком на узкой койке.  
\- Деррил, - я сел напротив него, мальчик обеспокоенно поднял голову. В глазах отразился страх: не собираюсь ли я указать ему на дверь? Не привел ли я за ним полицию? Я улыбнулся ему:  
\- Деррил, скажи мне. Ты привел сюда Элдиса не просто так? Ты не хотел продавать его в "Раная Уго"?   
Деррил замялся:  
\- Я не знал. Я только мог надеяться. Но когда я пришел к тебе узнать о нем, я удостоверился, что с мальчиком все будет хорошо.  
\- Почему? – удивился я. – Я же буквально тебя на хрен послал.  
Деррил слабо улыбнулся:  
\- Видел бы ты себя, когда защищал его. Мне сразу стало ясно, что ты не отдашь его никому.  
Тут пришла очередь замяться мне. Неужели мое бережное отношение к петам настолько очевидно?  
\- Зачем же ты за него 200 тысяч кредитов взял?  
Деррил пожал плечами:  
\- Не мог же я прийти к тебе и сказать: я хочу, чтобы ты спрятал этого мальчика… К тому же, 40 тысяч кредитов для меня были вовсе не лишними. Ведь мои родители умерли.  
Я на несколько секунд лишился дара речи. Родители? О чем говорит этот пацаненок?  
\- Да, у меня были родители, - правильно расценив мое молчание, сказал Деррил. Я жил с ними в Кересе. Потом Себа убили, а Влад однажды не пришел домой. Он меня любил, я знаю. С ним что-то случилось. Я искал его, но так и не нашел.   
Вот оно что. Двое монгрелов взяли на воспитание мальчишку. Они сделали недопустимое: вырастили у ребенка сердце. Здесь, на Амой, это самая бесполезная часть тела.   
Но ничего исправить уже нельзя. Я скинул с себя оцепенение и деловито сказал Деррилу:   
\- Завтра я отведу тебя к Элдису. Надо за ним поухаживать и проследить, чтобы он не просиживал целыми днями за компьютером. Ему это вредно.

Деррил улыбнулся и кивнул. Так я, наконец, обзавелся фурнитуром. Деррил оказался для меня превосходной подмогой. Он отлично знал свои обязанности, хорошо ориентировался как в Эосе, так и во всей Танагуре. Я, наконец, получил хорошего осведомителя, а также человека, которому мог поручить определенные вещи. Например, посетить Мистраль-парк и поинтересоваться бракованным товаром. Сам я туда не ходил – не мог видеть продажу живых игрушек. Как можно было покупать человека? Как можно было причинять боль, зная, что причиняешь боль?  
Я не раз задумывался над тем, каким образом Элдис получил свое увечье. По косвенным данным я догадывался, что произошло это с мальчиком не так давно. Но не хотел спрашивать об этом открыто. Ведь Элдис до сих пор не смирился с тем, что он больше ничего не видит.

Однажды он попросил меня:  
\- Эдвин, пожалуйста, пусть тебя кто-нибудь снимет на камеру, я хочу посмотреть на тебя.  
Я удивился его просьбе, но выполнил ее, списав этот интерес на природное любопытство мальчишки. Но после того, как Элдис увидел меня на экране своего монитора (он несколько раз прокрутил снятый Деррилом сюжет), он громко объявил:  
\- Ты очень красивый, Эдвин.   
Я усмехнулся. Что ж, может быть. Мне об этом говорили, и не раз, только я никогда не относился к этому чересчур серьезно. Петом я стать не мог – и не из-за того, что не учился в академии. Я не представлял себе такое ограничение моей свободы, которое было у петов. Даже фурнитур мог позволить себе большее, кроме того, у фурнитура была возможность стать гражданином. Так что мои внешние данные меня совсем не волновали. В моей работе они не помогали, даже вредили. Слишком уж запоминающимся было мое лицо. Но уродовать его означало сделать его еще более запоминающимся. Поэтому я оставался таким, каков я есть.  
Пока я размышлял о недостатках чересчур красивой внешности, Элдис подобрался вплотную. Он прижался ко мне всем телом и прошептал:  
\- Эдвин, пожалуйста… Ты так хорошо ко мне относишься. Я хочу отблагодарить тебя. Трахни меня.  
Мне захотелось запихнуть эти грязные слова ему обратно в рот. Я уже был готов наорать на мальчишку, закатить ему такую пощечину, чтобы он отлетел к стене. Но через секунду я опустил занесенную было руку.  
\- Нет, Элдис, я не могу.  
Эл, кажется, был готов к отказу:  
\- Я ужасно выгляжу, да? – мальчик кусал губы.  
\- Элдис, ты сейчас не очень хорошо выглядишь, это правда, - как можно более ласковым тоном сказал я. – Но это ненадолго. Там, куда ты поедешь, тебе обязательно сделают операцию по пересадке глаз. И уберут этот шрам. Не беспокойся. Ты найдешь себе кого-нибудь, девушку или парня. Правда, с девушками там напряженка, но говорят, что местные неплохо относятся к…   
Тут я понял, что чуть не проболтался. Но Элдис не заметил этого, хотя жадно слушал весь мой монолог. Он тихо спросил меня:  
\- Эдвин, а почему ты себе никого не нашел?   
Ну, раз у нас вечер откровений…  
\- У меня был мальчик. Он был очень красивый, мой мальчик. Он был петом у господина Теру. Забавно, но первый раз он пришел ко мне, пытаясь отблагодарить за что-то, так же, как и ты… 

Я улыбнулся, вспоминая, как быстро действовал Ледо. Правда, он не знал, что я не искалечен, поэтому просто взял у меня, остолбеневшего от неожиданности, в рот. И тут же сам остолбенел, почувствовав, как вялый член обретает жизнь в его ротике. Я попытался отпрянуть, но мальчишка схватил меня за колени и не дал даже сдвинуться с места. Поскольку подобного опыта у меня не было ни разу, я просто обалдел от нахлынувших ощущений и кончил через несколько секунд. Мальчишка встал, вытер то, что не удалось проглотить, с губ, и лишь потом воскликнул:  
\- Эдвин, ну ты же фурнитур!  
Я согласно кивнул:  
\- Такой вот неполноценный фурнитур.  
Почему-то я не боялся, что Ледо донесет на меня Дейнету Теру. Не в характере мальчика это было.  
\- Но как? – любопытствующий взгляд из-под длинной челки словно пронзил насквозь мое сердце.  
\- Рискнул, - улыбнулся я. – Не очень мне хотелось терять свое мужское достоинство. И вот повезло. Господин Теру все равно кроме своих графиков и чертежей ни на что внимания не обращает.  
Я легко говорил об этом, но на самом деле все было не так просто. Узнай господин Теру, что у его фурнитура на месте яйца, боюсь, он меня за эти яйца бы и подвесил. Кроме того, диплом об окончании Академии тоже мог быть подвергнут экспертизе. А подделка документов – одно из самых страшных преступлений на Амой.  
Но мальчик предпочел в это не вникать. Он только посмотрел на меня и заливисто засмеялся. В ответ было невозможно не улыбнуться.  
После этого я стал пристально следить за Ледо. И не понимал, как я раньше не выделял его среди остальных петов. Ведь только у него была такая ладная, крепенькая фигурка, самая белозубая улыбка и самые красивые в мире глаза необычного фиолетового цвета. Ледо тоже благоволил ко мне, хотя остальные петы смеялись над мальчиком: надо же, решил связаться с кастратом! 

Надо сказать, что Ледо был решительнее меня. Он первым захотел перейти от объятий и поцелуев к действиям. И однажды ночью, когда все уснули, он выбрался из своей комнаты и на цыпочках отправился к помещениям для фурнитура.   
Я проснулся моментально, услышав шум открываемой двери. Испуганно вскочил, зажег лампу у изголовья и с облегчением перевел дух. Ледо улыбнулся и забрался ко мне под одеяло.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – попытался возмутиться я. – Если тебя здесь найдут, нам несдобровать!  
\- Кто найдет? – искренне удивился мальчик. – Господин Теру? Да он от своего компьютера ни за что не оторвется! Он полагается на тебя в плане слежения за дисциплиной. А ведь ты не донесешь на нас?  
Я хихикнул, потому что маленькие пальчики Ледо уже проникли мне в трусы и щекотали лобок. А потом мне стало не до смеха, я мог только стонать от удовольствия, когда мальчик сдвинул крайнюю плоть на моем уже возбужденном члене. Мои руки нащупали его тонкие бедра и удостоверились, что трусики Ледо успел снять. Я погладил его пах, едва начавший покрываться мягким пушком. Членик мальчика напрягся за считанные секунды. Я слегка надавил ему на низ живота, и его колышек стал еще тверже. Он был такой трогательно маленький, что весь умещался в моей ладони. Я наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его блестящую розовую головку, и от этого мальчик вскрикнул. Я знаю, что в академии петов учат, как нужно вести себя при половом акте, но эмоции Ледо не казались мне вымученными. Он вел себя совершенно естественно, без всякого наигрыша на публику.  
Ледо бился подо мной так, что я несколько раз едва не выпустил его членик изо рта. Пришлось как следует прижать его бедра к кровати. Но когда я почувствовал, что его яйца подобрались, а член готов брызнуть, я отстранился от него. Мальчишка посмотрел на меня затуманенными измученными глазищами, и я спросил его ласково:  
\- Малыш, можно мне?… я не договорил, а он уже перевернулся на живот, поглядывая на меня из-за плеча и улыбаясь.  
Я приподнял его за бедра – и попка раскрылась для меня нежным бархатным устьицем. Мне стало немного смешно: мальчик приготовился, его дырочка уже была смазана. Я сплюнул себе на руку и растер слюну по своему члену, едва не кончив от этого движения. Я поднес член к входу и немного помедлил: тот казался таким большим по сравнению с отверстием Ледо. С другой стороны, в свои 13 лет малыш принял участие не в одном пет-шоу, так что я, скорее всего, зря опасался. Поэтому я одним плавным движением проскользнул внутрь. Мальчик смог принять меня только наполовину, но мне хватило и этого. Ледо застонал – и это был стон не боли, а наслаждения. Я приподнял его за талию, прижался к гладкой горячей спине, и стал двигать бедрами. Его член не потерял своего боевого настроя, что я обнаружил с восхищением, пробежав по нему пальцами. К сожалению, я не смог долго продержаться: через несколько фрикций мне пришлось слегка прикусить его ушко, чтобы не завопить во все горло от удовольствия. Чувствуя, как рывками выталкивается сперма из моего члена, я подушечками двух пальцев приласкал головку Ледо – и в ответ получил маленький фонтанчик. Я осторожно вынул из него – и мальчишка рухнул на подушки без чувств. Я прилег рядом, боясь пошевелиться. Что, если он сейчас рассмеется, вскочит и убежит, чтобы завтра рассказывать всем, что совратил фурнитура?   
Но Ледо поднял голову и посмотрел на меня своими самыми красивыми в мире фиолетовыми глазами.   
\- Эдвин, я люблю тебя…  
Я заплакал. Я взял его крохотную лапку и надел ему на палец кольцо – Юпитер побери, лишь бы он не подумал, что это аналог кольца пета. Я смог купить только это дешевое колечко из какого-то металла, зато выкрашенное в фиолетовый цвет – под стать его совершенно невероятным глазам.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя.  
И в тот момент жизнь моя обрела смысл. Я знал, что теперь буду заботиться о своем мальчике всю оставшуюся жизнь. И даже когда буду умирать, я вцеплюсь в глотку Смерти и поставлю ультиматум: чтобы она никогда не приходила за моим Ледо.

Очнувшись от воспоминаний, я обнаружил, что Элдис заснул. Он мягко посапывал в подушку, и я не знал, на каких моих словах он выключился. Я подоткнул ему одеяло и пошел на свою ночную вахту – связываться с нужными людьми и договариваться о транспорте. Как в последнее время стало традицией, я уснул в кресле за компом.  
А проснувшись и выйдя в коридор, я обнаружил там Катце. Он стоял ко мне спиной, прислонившись к стене. Я тихо попятился. Первой моей мыслью было: это подстава. Деррил - подсадная утка. Катце подсунул его мне, чтобы он разнюхал все подробности моего бизнеса. Я прокрался в свою комнату, достал из сейфа лазерный пистолет и через потайной ход вышел. Другим коридором я прошел к тому месту, где стоял Катце, осторожно выглянул из-за угла... Катце меня не заметил. Он бы ничего не заметил, даже если бы рядом вновь взорвался Дана Бан. Перед ним стоял Деррил. Мальчик смотрел на рыжего фурнитура, они не отводили взгляда друг от друга и молчали.

Так продолжалось довольно долго, через 20 минут стояния у меня затекли спина и шея, поэтому я предпочел убраться куда подальше. Уже из гостиной я услышал, как закрылась входная дверь, а через пару минут передо мной возник сияющий как отполированное серебро, Деррил.   
Пришлось мне усадить его на диван в гостиной и потребовать объяснений. Деррил стеснительно улыбнулся:  
\- В первый раз Катце пришел ко мне из-за Ясона. Он узнал, что я новый фурнитур господина Минка. Я был просто потрясен: у него на щеке еще не зажила рана, а он хотел узнать, все ли в порядке с его хозяином. Он не мог даже выговорить слова "бывший". Я видел, как мучительно для него было расставание с Ясоном. И хотя он, даже работая фурнитуром у Ясона, ни на что не надеялся, он мог хотя бы видеть каждый день своего кумира. А потом он был просто сломан. И дельцом на черном рынке он стал, потому что работал, работал и работал. Хотел отвлечься. Его конкуренты были напуганы – слишком много он знал и умел, и ему нечего было терять…  
Деррил много рассказывал о Катце – он явно хорошо знал угрюмого рыжего фурнитура. Они сошлись из-за Ясона – почти каждый день Деррил рассказывал собеседнику о том, что делает Ясон, как выглядит, вплоть до меню и распорядка дня. Юный фурнитур, испытывая определенное благоговение перед хозяином, все равно не мог никак понять Катце. Тот был похож на раненого зверя, потерявшего своего детеныша, и Деррилу сначала было его очень жаль. Потом эти встречи стали ему необходимы. Катце постепенно стал интересоваться и тем, как дела у его собеседника. Со временем тема Ясона ушла на задний план, и разговоры о блонди превратились в допросы юного фурнитура. Деррил никогда не считал, что они были друзьями с Катце. Это были какие-то странные, болезненные, извращенные отношения. Катце был похож на наркомана, открывшего для себя новый вид допинга. Деррилу казалось, что рыжеволосый парень пытается получить от него что-то, что тот дать не в силах. Он уставал от этого общения гораздо больше, чем от выполнения своих обязанностей фурнитура. И однажды Деррил сказал Катце, что так продолжаться больше не может. Он полностью замкнулся на работе. Если раньше он вызывал Катце на встречи, когда выбирался по делам в город, то теперь предпочитал выезжать на одной из машин Ясона. Блонди, чьи мозги были заняты исключительно петом-монгрелом, не обращал внимания на своеволие фурнитура. Деррил всячески избегал общения с Катце, стараясь исключить любую возможность их случайного столкновения на улицах Танагуры. И так продолжалось почти два месяца. Пока однажды Катце не встал на пути у юного фурнитура и не задал ему один вопрос: «Я тебе нужен?» Произнося эти три слова, он держал у своего горла лазерный пистолет, готовый в случае отрицательного ответа немедленно выстрелить в себя. Но делать этого ему все-таки не пришлось, и в тот вечер Ясон устроил взбучку Деррилу за невыполненное поручение. Потом, когда Деррил очутился на улице, Катце предлагал ему найти работу на «черном рынке» и поселить у себя, но юноша отказался наотрез. Это было слишком похоже на исполнение мечты, а Деррил не мог позволить себе расслабиться и поверить в осуществление желаний. Он попросил Катце помочь ему найти место фурнитура. Так он попал к господину Керру.

Меня заметно трясло, когда Деррил задумчиво, чуть печально и отстраненно рассказывал об этом. Мне хотелось выйти на улицу и придушить первого же попавшегося под руку блонди. Только вряд ли это помогло бы кому-нибудь. Долбаная планета! Гай ошибся, взорвав Дана Бан. Ему нужно было поднять на воздух весь Эос ко всем чертям.  
Выслушав Деррила, я отослал его следить, как петы завтракают. Нет, конечно, мальчишки сами могли себя обслужить, но вот Элдиса приходилось кормить с ложечки.   
А через несколько минут Деррил ворвался в комнату перепуганный, встрепанный. Он даже не мог связно разговаривать. Выдавив из себя «там…», он юркнул в комнату, смежную с гостиной. Я оглянулся.

Господин Эм, долбаная ищейка Юпитер, стоял в дверях. Сегодня утренние визиты приносят одни сюрпризы. Я встал, кивком головы указывая блонди на свободный диван. Да, он стоял намного выше меня на социальной лестнице. Но я был в своем доме, а в жилище гражданина Амой не имела права врываться даже элита.  
Рауль сел на диван, закинув ногу на ногу, осмотрел меня с ног до головы, а затем процедил сквозь зубы:  
\- Эдвин Ледо, к нам поступила информация, что у тебя скрывается фурнитур, которого разыскивает полиция. Мы предлагаем тебе выдать его.  
Мне показалось, что я услышал, как бешено грохочет сердечко Деррила, стоявшего за стенкой.  
\- Я сам себе фурнитур, господин Эм, зачем мне еще кто-то?  
\- Если я не ошибаюсь, по роду занятий ты… - Рауль брезгливо поморщился, - … работорговец. Тебе могут понадобиться слуги, чтобы присматривать за петами.   
\- Я сам прекрасно справляюсь, спасибо, - улыбнулся я. – Раз уж вы навели справки обо мне, могли бы и узнать, что я специализируюсь на возрастных петах. Они и сами могут о себе позаботиться.  
\- Довольно, - Рауль привстал. – Я хочу осмотреть твой дом.  
\- Ордер, - тяжело сказал я.  
\- Что? – неверяще протянул Рауль.  
\- Ордер, - четко произнес я. – Вы можете обыскать мой дом, только имея на это разрешение.  
\- Послушай, - эта ситуация, похоже, начала веселить блонди. – Я вице-консул, ты представляешь, что это значит.  
\- Да, - твердо ответил я. – И еще я представляю, что даже вице-консулу необходим ордер на обыск в жилище гражданина Амой.  
Рауль склонил голову:  
\- А если я не буду показывать тебе ордер, а просто отправлюсь на осмотр места?  
\- Попробуйте, - сказал я. Ростом я был чуть-чуть пониже блонди. Весом – примерно такой же. Жизнь на улице кое-чему меня научила. Если Рауль и пойдет осматривать мой дом, то будет делать это сильно потрепанным.

Господин Эм долго пристально смотрел на меня, а потом откинулся обратно на спинку.  
\- Ты не хочешь пойти ко мне мебелью? Я взял бы тебя на службу, - сказал Рауль, глядя мне прямо в глаза.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - ответил я. - Я получил гражданство, у меня хороший статус и репутация, я не собираюсь их терять. Я однажды побывал фурнитуром, и мне это не очень понравилось.  
Согласен, я разговаривал с Раулем достаточно вольно. Но у меня все-таки была фамилия.

И тут Рауль проявил неожиданные познания в области моей жизни.  
\- Твой первый и единственный хозяин, сотрудник лаборатории нейрокоррекции Дейнет Теру.   
Я кивнул. Совершенно верно. Господин Теру. Высокий и красивый, как все они. Невероятно занятый, едва находивший время, чтобы дать мне указания на день. Да, мне повезло, что господин Теру так мало обращал на меня внимание. Иначе он бы заметил, что у меня имеется в наличии кое-что, чего фурнитурам, в принципе, иметь не положено.  
Я надеялся, что Рауль закончит на этом копаться в моем прошлом. Однако мои надежды были напрасны.  
\- Я хотел найти господина Теру, чтобы попросить у него рекомендации для тебя, - продолжал Рауль. - Но обнаружилась одна странность. Сотрудник лаборатории нейрокоррекции Дейнет Теру был уволен 4 года назад. Никакой информации о его нынешнем местонахождении мне обнаружить не удалось. В списках погибших или умерших его имя тоже не значится. Создается впечатление, что господин Теру просто испарился, исчез как призрак. Я подумал, что его бывший фурнитур, получивший статус гражданина в тот самый день, когда Дейнет Теру был уволен, сможет прояснить ситуацию.  
Я молчал, упорно разглядывая холеные руки Рауля, в нетерпении постукивавшие пальцами о стол. Конечно, я мог прояснить ситуацию. Мог - и не мог в то же время. Одним из условий обретения мной фамилии было то, что я должен молчать о том, что произошло с господином Теру.  
\- Господин Теру работал под вашим начальством, господин Эм. Вы несколько раз бывали у него в гостях, я вас отлично помню. Мне кажется, вы сами должны знать, что случилось с вашим подчиненным.  
Рауль хмыкнул:  
\- А у тебя, однако, отличная память. Надеюсь, она тебе поможет, когда на твою голову наденут шлем нейрокорректора.  
\- Мне нечего бояться, - сухо ответил я. – Я полностью законопослушный гражданин, не скрываю у себя никаких беглых фурнитуров, мне непонятны ваши обвинения и угрозы.  
Рауль Эм встал, встряхнул головой, отчего золотистая копна водопадом упала на спину, и двинулся к выходу. Обернувшись, он бросил мне через плечо:  
\- Ну что ж, дорогой мой Ледо, не думаю, что вашим друзьям понравится ваше решение.

Он ушел, а я пошел к петам и закатил им скандал на тему «не сметь никому открывать дверь без моего ведома». После визита Рауля у меня остался очень тяжелый осадок на душе. Я предчувствовал, что этим все не закончится. Поэтому остаток дня я потратил на то, чтобы умолять своих тайных помощников ускорить отъезд петов из моего дома.  
А на следующий день в мой дом практически ввалился Катце. Он тяжело дышал и держался рукой за простреленное плечо.  
Ни слова не говоря, я провел его в свой лазарет, где обосновался Деррил. Мальчишка посмотрел на Катце помертвевшими глазами, но даже не охнул, только деловито снял с него куртку и начал обрабатывать рану.  
Морщась от боли, рыжий дилер рассказывал сквозь стиснутые зубы, что произошло. Его надежда на то, что он со своими связями и прочим, будет необходим Синдикату, не оправдались. Полиция выследила Катце и, когда он отказался сдаться, открыла огонь на поражение. Он до последнего не верил, что в него будут стрелять, поэтому так глупо подставился. Выслушав его рассказ, я встал и отправился к своему компьютеру. Теперь отсчет оставшегося времени велся не на сутки, а на часы, если не на минуты.   
Улаживая последние необходимые формальности, я опять вырубился за компьютером. Проснулся я уже под утро и устало поплелся в свою спальню – хотя бы пару часов до утра поспать на кровати, а не в неудобном кресле. Внезапно мое внимание привлек свет, пробивавшийся из-под двери гостиной комнаты. Последнее время я постоянно был на стреме, поэтому тихо подкрался к двери и чуть приоткрыл ее.

Там были Катце и Деррил. Они занимались любовью – не сексом, а именно любовью, что иное может быть у двух кастрированных фурнитуров?  
Они оба были красивы, очень красивы. Длинное тело Катце словно обвивалось вокруг маленького хрупкого Деррила. Они оба гладили друг друга по бедрам, ласкали пах, пытались пальцами проскользнуть между ягодицами. У них обоих были удалены яйца, поэтому мошонки висели некрасивыми тряпками. Но даже в таком случае члены могли вставать, и они, видимо, рассчитывали именно на это. Деррил ласкал языком пенис Катце – тот толкался бедрами ему в рот, сам работая языком и руками над его оставшимися половыми органами. У Деррила было такое сосредоточенное личико, он хотел возбудиться, но у него ничего не получалось. Катце тоже старался, чтобы у него встал, слезы прочертили мокрые дорожки на его щеках, он даже поскуливал измученно, но все было напрасно.  
Это было так жалко, так нелепо и так невероятно красиво, что я заплакал. Я отпрянул от открытой двери, сполз по стене и продолжил давиться слезами. Они меня не услышали. Ну и правильно. Кто я такой, чтобы мешать любви?  
Я пришел в свою комнату, лег на кровать, расстегнул ширинку и начал дрочить, не удосужившись даже полностью вытащить член. Я ожесточенно двигал рукой и тоже не мог кончить – не потому, что не способен был, а потому, что я сам себя не хотел. Я был отвратителен самому себе.

У них были они сами – у Катце – Деррил, и наоборот. Я был одинок. Но я был доволен тем, что одинок. Меня никто не мог использовать, никто не питал никаких надежд относительно меня, никто не мог заставить действовать ради чуждых мне интересов. Правда, я тоже никого не мог использовать, но мне и не нужно было этого делать. Мне хватало тех, кого я мог использовать за деньги. Я так и уснул – с рукой в ширинке. Если бы у меня было чувство юмора, то я бы посмеялся над собой.

Однако времени для смеха и тренировок своего остроумия не оставалось. На следующий день я понял это. Когда я открыл свой почтовый ящик, я увидел среди десятка обратных адресов один, который заставил меня напрячься. Я прочитал письмо и некоторое время сидел неподвижно, приходя в себя. Круг готов был замкнуться. Господин Рауль Эм запросил у начальника полиции Мидаса ордер на обыск моего дома. Итак, мне необходимо было поспешить.

Я связался с некоторыми необходимыми людьми и выяснил, что транспорта для перевозки очередной партии петов ждать придется долго. Но двух человек можно переправить этой же ночью. Что ж, это было для меня хорошей новостью. Осталось только дать знать Катце и Деррилу, что сегодня вечером они отправятся в дальнюю дорогу.  
Я позвал их в свою комнату и сказал:  
\- Я расскажу вам кое-что. Вы должны знать, за что я удостоился статуса гражданина. Поверьте, получить его оказалось не так сложно. Я получил его за убийство.

Как вы оба знаете уже, я служил фурнитуром у господина Дейнета Теру, заведующего секретным отделом лаборатории нейрокоррекции. Работенка для меня была непыльная, петов он держал немного, да и то исключительно из желания не выделываться, быть как все. Своим гаремом он интересовался чрезвычайно редко, и это меня весьма устраивало. Петы катались, как сыр в масле, иногда даже слишком наглея, приходилось их приструнивать. Несмотря на это, я баловал их изо всех сил, потому что знал, что в дальнейшем им придется очень туго.  
Однажды я ушел в Мистраль-парк. Но не покупать очередного пета, а расплачиваться за предыдущего. Возвращался я без всяких там предчувствий, как меня потом не спрашивали. Нет, я не ощущал наступления беды.  
Я вошел в залу, где обычно развлекались петы... я называл ее "детской комнатой". Только дети в ней теперь легли спать навсегда. В окровавленных ошметках, разбросанных там и тут, трудно было обнаружить нечто человекоподобное. Петов просто рвали на части. Внезапно в самом углу комнаты кто-то зашевелился. Я посмотрел туда - и замер от ужаса. На меня сверкающими глазами смотрело чудовище. Оно сидело на четвереньках и держало на руках пета по имени Ледо. Мальчик выглядел совсем как живой... только вот верхней части головы у него не было. Чудовище, чавкая, пожирало мозг пета. Тошнота подступала к моему горлу, но я не мог оторваться от этого зрелища. Страх отступил, осталась только печаль. Маленькая ладошка пета с тонкими пальчиками, на один из которых было надето непритязательное фиолетовое колечко, приковала мой взгляд. Внезапно чудовище оторвалось от своего отвратительного занятия, отбросило худое тельце в сторону и поползло прямо ко мне, облизывая окровавленные губы. Я огляделся, взял длинный железный прут, который использовался в садо-мазо-играх петов, и, вонзив его в глаз чудовищу, одним движением убил гражданина Амой, начальника секретного отдела лаборатории нейрокоррекции господина Дейнета Теру.

Конечно, я изложил эту историю гораздо более коротко. Зачем этим парням знать такие мелкие детали вроде фиолетового колечка, даже если оно и послужило главной причиной убийства. Катце, вероятно, уже догадался, чем закончится мой рассказ. Но вот Деррил отчетливо вздрогнул, когда я произнес имя своего бывшего хозяина. Катце притянул к себе мальчика совершенно естественным жестом.  
\- Эдвин, ты хочешь сказать, что блонди сошел с ума? Но это невозможно! Творения Юпитер безупречны!  
\- Правда? - сыронизировал я. - По-моему, про недавно отошедшего в мир иной первого консула говорили то же самое. Впрочем, не буду дискутировать на эту тему. Я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что произошло. Вам может пригодиться. Итак, некоторое время я провел за компьютером господина Теру, а затем вызвал полицию Мидаса, которая примчалась за пару минут.  
Мне скрутили руки, зашвырнули в какую-то машину и повезли, не говоря ни слова. Я мысленно попрощался с жизнью и уже представил себе, что стану одной из звезд, сияющих ночью над Танагурой. Я всегда думал, что мальчишки-петы, убитые своими хозяевами, замученные в борделях, умершие с голода в трущобах Цереса, превращаются в звезды. И там, на небе, они не знают боли, голода и холода, а играют между собой в свои забавные игры и чувствуют только огромную любовь к этой несчастной планете.  
Вместо того, чтобы сразу убить меня, меня познакомили с господином первым консулом – тогда им был Ясон Минк.  
Первый консул смотрел на меня без всякого выражения. На его голову было надето странное приспособление - что-то вроде маленьких наушников, от которых был проведен микрофон. Внезапная догадка осенила меня: господин Минк общается с Юпитер.  
Юпитер желала знать подробности происшедшего. Я рассказал все, что знал. Зачем мне было скрывать: они и так могли добыть всю информацию из моего мозга. Только для меня это было бы более мучительно. И внезапно господин Минк задал вопрос, ошарашивший меня:  
\- Эдвин, ты знаешь, в чем причина... странного поведения господина Теру?

Я знал. Но для меня было огромным откровением, что кто-то может подозревать о моих знаниях. Даже Дейнет не думал, что я могу что-то понять в его бумагах, которые он оставлял на столе, или в открытых файлах на мониторе его компьютера. В какой-то мере мне польстило, что меня принимали не за безмозглый предмет обстановки, а за мыслящего человека.   
Я кивнул. В той секретной лаборатории проводили генетические эксперименты в тайне даже от самой элиты. Юпитер создала блонди. Но она нашла в них маленький изъян, который отсутствовал у дикарей. Блонди были сильны и умны, но монгрелы превосходили их невероятной способностью к выживанию. Юпитер делала то, что у любого блонди вызвало бы рвотный рефлекс – планировала скрестить представителя элиты и дикаря. Чересчур амбициозный господин Теру поставил на себе первый эксперимент. Что-то они не учли – и на свет появился монстр со звериными рефлексами.  
Я объяснял, в чем была ошибка, сыпля формулами и терминами. По молчанию Ясона я понял, что, возможно, меня не убьют, а отпустят.   
Меня не просто отпустили. Мне дали гражданство и право носить фамилию с условием неразглашения . Теоретически я мог бы даже завести семью, но фактически от меня этого не ожидали ни в коем случае. Я был фурнитуром, якобы не способным к размножению. Но я на самом деле был способен, еще как. Другое дело, что я не хотел этого делать. Я не хотел плодить себе подобных. Такие, как мы, всегда будем несчастны. И нечего уповать на судьбу – она не сможет нас здесь найти, на задворках Вселенной. 

\- Так ты понял, почему тебя отпустили? – спросил Катце, все так же обнимая Деррила.  
\- Нет. Столько лет это остается для меня загадкой. Мне казалось, что Юпитер от меня что-то нужно, но она так ничего и не потребовала. Может быть, вы потом догадаетесь, что ей от меня требовалось. Тогда позвоните мне и доложите, - я изобразил жестами допотопный телефонный аппарат и то, как я снимаю трубку. Мы все рассмеялись.  
Я провожал их сам. Обычно в целях конспирации я оставался дома, но теперь это было необходимо – в первую очередь мне самому. Катце и Деррил стояли, обнявшись, на взлетном поле. Им предстояло лететь в грузовом отсеке маленькой одноместной ракеты. Обоих нехило потрясет, но они с улыбкой говорили о предстоящих трудностях. Пилот с нетерпением бегал вокруг, не решаясь сделать замечание мне.  
\- Куда мы летим? – спросил Катце. Деррилу, похоже, было все равно, главное, что его любимый человек летит с ним.  
\- Планета Литум, система Глан. Входит в состав федерации. Небольшая аграрная планетка с очень благоприятным для земледелия климатом. Спасибо господину Теру, он был достаточно богат, чтобы я купил там большое имение. Теперь там не просто имение, а целый поселок. Хотя Литум – планета аграрная, думаю, компьютерщику там все равно найдется дело. В крайнем случае, украдешь главные секреты Федерации.   
Катце слабо улыбнулся. А я смотрел на Деррила и очень надеялся, что у него все будет хорошо. Проблема этого мальчика была в том, что ему изначально внушили, что его будут любить. Его родители совершили самое худшее из преступлений здесь, на Амой. Деррил ждал, что его полюбят, тогда он хотел раскрыться полностью и подарить этому миру свет своей любви. Но те, кто способны были любить и страдать, остались далеко в прошлом. В настоящем его встретили монстры – не такие, одним из которых стал господин Теру, нет. Монстры с ампутированной душой. И поэтому мальчик оказался беспомощным в этом мире. Он пытался помочь бежать Рики – и за это едва не поплатился жизнью. Он «продал» мне Элдиса – и поплатился своей репутацией, по крайней мере, в моих глазах.   
Катце приобнял Деррила за плечи, мальчик прижался к нему.   
\- Удачи вам, - прошептал я, практически не двигая губами. Катце кивнул. Я надеялся, что его сообразительность поможет им.

Я сел в машину и быстро доехал до своего дома. Входя в свою комнату, я уже знал, что за гость меня ждет. Рауль Эм даже не удосужился спрятать автомобиль с личными номерами, он оставил его прямо у входа в мой дом.   
Господин Эм сидел в той же инквизиторской позе: закинув ногу на ногу, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Эдвин Ледо... Мне нужно срочно поговорить с тобой, - Рауль произнес мое имя так, словно пропел его. А потом неожиданно сухо спросил:  
\- Давно ты красишь волосы?  
Вот оно. Юпитер тебя забери, пронырливый Блонди. Ответил не менее сухо:  
\- С девяти лет.  
\- Зачем? - потянул меня за выкрашенную в синий цвет прядь. Больно. Я пожал плечами:  
\- А как ты думаешь, как будут относиться в трущобах к мальчишке-блондину? Даже если он всего лишь альбинос? С недоверием - в лучшем случае. В худшем - с ненавистью и злобой. Мне не удавалось прибиться ни к какой компании. И ты даже не представляешь себе, на что способны низшие, во власти которых окажется мальчишка, похожий на элиту. Пару раз я думал, что сдохну...  
\- Ты занимался проституцией?  
\- Выбора не было.  
Я хотел, чтобы мой голос прозвучал бесстрастно, однако не смог сдержать непонятную горечь. Прошло уже больше десятка лет, почему мне до сих пор больно от этих воспоминаний?  
Внезапно Рауль резко наклонился ко мне и заглянул прямо в глаза:  
\- Ты не похож на альбиноса. У тебя голубые глаза.  
Я отвел взгляд. Высший разум, чтоб ему.   
\- Хорошо, можешь не отвечать. Пока. Давай суммируем все, что мы о тебе знаем. Двадцать два года назад в Кересе некий Бэнни нашел малыша, с виду трех-четырех лет. Судя по внешнему виду, ребенок принадлежал высшей касте. Бэнни обрадовался, решив, что маленький блонди ушел без спросу из интерната. В надежде на награду он отвел мальчика в интернат, однако там ему сообщили, что никто из воспитанников не пропадал. Крайне разочарованный Бэнни все-таки решил оставить найденыша при себе, надеясь в будущем заработать на его необычной внешности. Он назвал ребенка Мэнни - видимо, по созвучию со словом money. Найденыш начал приносить прибыль довольно рано. Однако через пару лет Бэнни потерял своего золотого мальчика. Кересец и сейчас считает, что кто-то из клиентов украл Мэнни. Однако через неделю после исчезновения блондинистого монгрела в Кересе появился синеволосый Эдвин. В службе генетического контроля населения очень удивились, получив запрос касательно Эдвина. Такого монгрела они даже не знают. А если бы они изучили получше, то были бы весьма поражены некоторыми фактами.  
Эдвин никогда не был петом, но на цепочке он носит ID-кольцо. Пет с этим номером давно мертв. Эдвин ухитрился стать мебелью, не будучи кастрированным, и успешно скрывал от своего хозяина данный факт. Эдвин стал свидетелем того, что Юпитер тоже может ошибаться, - и остался жив. Более того, ему дали гражданство и право носить фамилию. Эдвин занял свою нишу на черном рынке, умудрившись не затронуть интересы других работорговцев и даже Катце. Он с успехом торгует вышедшими из возраста петами и даже уволенной мебелью... однако никто из них, будучи проданным, не появлялся потом ни в Мидасе, ни в Кересе!

Что ж, игра была окончена. Я быстро кинул взгляд на хронометр: пару минут назад Катце и Дэррил покинули воздушное пространство Амой и взяли направление на Даарс. Теперь за них я мог не опасаться. Сердце кольнуло острое сожаление: изувеченный мальчик без глаз... Элдис. Я не успел его увезти. Теперь он действительно окажется в "Раная Уго" - борделе с изувеченными петами.  
Я решил потянуть время. Нагло уселся напротив Рауля, закинув ноги на стол, и ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ну что, теперь мне предстоит отправиться в секретную лабораторию в качестве подопытной свинки? Мой мозг превратят в желе? Как там, еще проводят опыты, начатые господином Теру? Мир должен быть готов встретить армию безумных блонди-хищников?  
Брови Рауля гневно сошлись на переносице.  
\- Господин Ледо, мне кажется, вы обязались не распространять сведения об этом инциденте.  
Ледо… Юпитер побери, мне до сих пор больно, когда меня так называют. Я не смог уберечь своего мальчика. И это решение сохранить его имя таким способом было очень неудачным. Потому что оно резало меня, словно острым ножом по нежной плоти. Ледо… Мой маленький любимый человечек. Моя безумная несбывшаяся мечта.

\- Не напоминайте мне, что я могу, а что – нет, - отрезал я. – Вы пришли меня арестовать?  
\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Рауль. - Ты не понял. Когда я пришел к тебе, я сказал, что хочу лишь поговорить. И я не солгал. Я здесь неофициально. Может быть, тебя удивит, но я запрашивал разрешение на обыск твоего жилья, посчитав этот запрос пустой формальностью. Мне было отказано всеми инстанциями, вплоть до начальника полиции. Закончилось тем, что я, рискуя репутацией, через первого консула обратился к Юпитер... и был потрясен полученным отказом. Впервые мне запретили делать то, что я считал нужным. Тем более, нечто такое, казавшееся мне незначительным. Я решил поинтересоваться, почему, но и эта информация оказалась закрытой. Все, что я сказал тебе раньше, было собрано по крупицам в результате моего личного расследования.  
Мне даже стало лестно. Моей скромной персоной заинтересовалась такая высокопоставленная особа! Я улыбнулся с облегчением. Что ж, господин Эм, спасибо за предупреждение, придется срочно собирать манатки и перевозить свою благотворительную контору по спасению петов и прочих людей, которых вы считаете отходами, в другое место. Я на секунду задумался, где можно обосноваться, и поэтому вздрогнул, когда глаза Рауля оказались прямо напротив моих.  
\- Кто ты такой, Эдвин Ледо? - Рауль смотрел на меня странно, не бесстрастно, как обычно, он словно пожирал меня глазами. - Кто ты такой?  
Я встал и отошел к окну. В стекле возникло мое отражение. На меня смотрел высокий красивый мужчина с длинными волосами. Если бы не цвет волос – точная копия погибшего господина Минка.  
Кто я такой? Легко ему спрашивать. Долбаный блонди. Если бы я знал.


End file.
